


Interests

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Relationships: Coby (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Interests

It truly felt like you were committing a crime if you weren’t training, teaching, or following higher up commands all hours of the day. Free time was hard to come by which was why you were so apprehensive to take a break. It just didn’t make sense to. But here you were, on your knees sifting through the sandy shores of Marineford, a little metal detector in one hand as you dug around with the other. You had finished your daily training early, and had nothing else planned out for the rest of the day, so you finally took advantage of that free time you had to pursue one of your favourite hobbies: coin collecting.

You had been rummaging through the sand for nearly an hour in the beating hot sun now, having a small bag of coins already collected sitting at your side. Once again your little hand held metal detector went off, and you excitedly dug through the sand to see what you had found this time. Of course you pulled up yet another coin, but this one made you gasp in surprise. It was at least a hundred years old, and you squealed with excitement as you flipped the coin over in your hand. 

“Ooo, I can’t wait to restore you and find out your year of production~” You hummed, slipping the coin into your little collection bag to start finding more. 

Crawling through the sand once again you continued to search for more coins. Quite often you happened upon some beautiful seashells as well, and you of course kept the prettiest ones. As you searched though, you could hear footsteps treading through the sand approaching you. Looking up, you saw Koby making his way over to you, looking quite curious as to what you were doing.

“Yo _______! There you are!” He called out, stopping next to you. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Fulfilling my interest in coin collecting! What’s up?” You answered, propping yourself upright. 

“Oh! Shouldn’t you be training though? Normally you’re out doing an absurd amount of pullups.” He asked. 

“I finished early actually, and there’s literally nothing else assigned for me today. C’mon, am I not allowed to have a little break and a hobby?” You chuckled, fanning yourself by flapping the fabric of your tank top. 

“N-no! Of course you can! I’m just not used to seeing you do anything else but train. You’re one of the most dedicated people here.” He corrected, waving his hands. 

“Relax! I’m only poking fun at you.” You laughed. “Sounds like you’ve been training yourself way too hard though if that’s all you have on your mind. I doubt you have anything significant going on today as well, so why don’t you join me here, hmm? Take a break and help me find cool old stuff!” You then offered. 

Koby sighed, entranced by the look you were giving him. He couldn’t say no to you. “You’re right. I really don’t have many pressing matters to deal with. I should probably stay away from the bench press anyway with how much time I’ve spent on it.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Perfect! Now get your ass down here and let’s find some more coins!” You encouraged, waving your little metal detector at him. “Do you wanna use it~?”

“Uh, sure! What is it exactly?” He asked, crouching down next to you.

“It can find anything metallic using electromagnetic waves, and helps me pinpoint the location of things in the sand. See?” You explained, waving it over your bag of previously collected coins and making it beep like crazy. 

“Well that’s convenient. Clearly it works, cause that’s a whole lot of coins you already have. Like wow.” He commented, impressed with the amount you had. “Why do you collect them?”

“I just think it’s so cool to see stuff from generations before us. Most of these coins are over a hundred years old and they all have a story based on the time period they came from. I can name at least one significant historical event linked to the year a coin was made, and even get a solid estimate of its value depending on if it was common production or a rare special edition. I’m a bit of a history buff, if you couldn’t tell.” You chuckled, a little embarrassed by how much info you dumped on him. “Uh… Koby? You there?”

Koby was staring at you with a wonder filled expression, and only snapped out of it when you waved your hand in front of his face. “O-oh sorry! I was… I started daydreaming. I’m so sorry.” He apologized. 

“I know I’m boring but damn, did I just send you to another dimension?” You sighed with a weak smile. 

“You’re not boring!” He reinforced. “I-I’m just really spacey as of late. I should really get checked out, honestly.” He added, covering for the fact that he was totally just staring at you and got lost in your eyes. 

You laughed, handing him your metal detector. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it. Don’t space out too much though or I’ll have to dunk your head into the sea!”

You both laughed and started on your little digging adventure together; Koby scanning through the sand while you dug up whatever made the device beep. There were quite a few arbitrary bits of metal and scrap that got in the way, but every time you pulled up a coin, your eyes would light up and Koby would ask you to quote a major event from whatever year the coin was made in. Of course you happily obliged and went off on a tangent each time he asked, and every time you did so his smile grew a little bit larger, completely entranced by your knowledge. You had to snap him out of almost every explanation, completely unaware that he was adoring you as you spoke of your passion so eloquently. He was truthfully admiring how happy you were to talk about the things you liked, and he couldn’t help but get lost in your gaze every single time. 

After an hour had passed, the hot sun started to get to the both of you and you decided to halt your digging for the day. You were practically dripping with sweat, and motioned for Koby to follow you as you crawled up the bank to sit under the shade of a few palm trees. 

“Good lord it’s hot out. What do you say we stop here huh?” You sighed, spreading out the contents of your little collection bag. “Thanks for taking a moment to hang with me. It was nice to catch a break with you.”

“Ah no problem! I’m actually really glad you asked. I needed a break, and I loved hearing you tell me about our world’s past. I actually learned a lot.” Koby smiled. 

“Really? My babbling didn’t bore you? You zoned out quite a bit so I thought for sure I did.” You scoffed jokingly. 

“Oh no, not at all! I actually love listening to you talk about the things you like. The way your eyes light up… I can tell you're passionate about your interests and you look so beautiful when you talk so deeply about them.” He said dreamily, forgetting to filter himself as he spoke. 

You were both silent for a moment, a blush creeping up on your cheeks while he was oblivious for that brief moment. When it hit him, he began to sputter, trying to correct himself.

“A-ah, sorry I… I don’t know what I’m saying I-” He struggled, turning red. 

“You’re really not bored out of your mind by me?” You breathed, looking directly at him. “That… Wow. People would usually tell me to quiet down, or shut up every time I go off.”

“W-what? Why?” He asked, suddenly appalled. 

“I’m annoying. At least, that’s the most common reason I’m given.” You answered. 

Koby then slowly took your hands in his, feeling terrible for your treatment that you described. “I don’t know who the hell would ever say that to you, but don’t let those interactions stop you. Keep being passionate with your interests. You’re beautiful when you’re happy.” He told you. 

You began to blush deeper, staring at your hands in his. “Ah… No one has ever said that I’m beautiful before either…” You mumbled, overwhelmed by all the compliments. 

Koby was suddenly filled with confidence, and pulled on your hands a bit to get you close enough to hug. “I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t say you’re beautiful. I’m sorry your reactions are based on shitty people who don’t appreciate your joy. I’d never silence your excitement.”

“K-Koby…” You mumbled, relaxing into his hug. “I don’t know where all this is coming from, but thank you. You… Make me feel special.”

“I don’t know either. I just… Really enjoy spending time with you and it pisses me off that people have the audacity to tell you to shut up when you’re being happy.” He said, pulling you a little closer. 

You huffed and laughed a little, pulling back from the hug a bit to look at him with a goofy smile. “You are literally the sweetest man alive, I swear. I like this side of you. The unfiltered mushy side you keep trying to hide.”

“I-I, I’m sorry if it’s too-!”

You cut him off by giving him a brief yet affectionate kiss. It was only a few seconds of your soft lips connecting with his, but it was enough to turn him scarlet. He looked completely dazed by the time you pulled back, making you giggle at the sight of him. 

“It’s fine. If you were trying to tell me it’s because you like me, I like you too, dumbass.” You smiled. “I don’t think I’ve known anyone as sweet as you.”

“Y-you just deserve to be happy, so I don’t know why people aren’t nice as a default.” He sighed. “But yeah, I-I do like you. That’s okay, right?”

“I just said I like you too you goof, of course it’s alright!” You laughed, hugging him again. “I was right to like you clearly. No one has ever made me feel good about my interests.”

Koby finally sighed and smiled, content with your words. “I’ll always be here to listen to your ramblings then. You’re cutest when you’re happy anyway.”

“Thanks, you big sweetheart.”


End file.
